Items
Items are one of the major game mechanics in Long Gone Days. They are objects used to assist the characters in combat, to help accomplish quests, and to help progress the story. They are divided into four major categories: consumables, battle items, equipment, and key items. Consumables * Protein Shake - Tasty and healthy drink, loved by the soldiers of The Core. Fully restores an ally's HP. * Bandages - Piece of material used to restrict movement or to cover wounds. Restores 100 HP. * Med-Kit - Useful healing kit. Restores 250 HP. * Power Bar - Calcium-enriched nutritional bar. Restores 50 HP. * Berries - Juicy and bright red fruits. Restores 35 HP. * Chocolate Bar - Low quality regular sized chocolate bar. Restores 35 HP. * Apple - Sweet Fruit. Restores 50 HP. * Bread - Plain favored bread. Restores 50 HP. * Cola Drink - Carbonated drink. Restores 75 HP. * Potato Chips - Salty chips. Restores 75 HP. * Herb Oil - A special ointment made from a medical plant. Restores 50 HP and 10 Morale. * Sweet Cookies - Delicious chocolate chip cookies. Restores 50 HP to all party members. * Energy Drink - High-Caffeine beverage. Restores 250 HP but lowers Morale. * Perfect Pork Cutlet - Deliciously crunchy pork cutlets. Restores 250 HP to one ally. * Soggy Pork - Odd looking port cutlet. Restores 50 HP to one ally. * Burnt Pork - Overcooked port cutlet. Restores 35 HP to one ally. * Painkillers - Strong Painkillers. Fully restores HP to one ally, but lowers Morale. Battle Items * Smoke Grenade - A type of bomb that causes opponents to go temporarily blind. * Molotov Cocktail - A bottle-based bomb with incendiary properties. Damages multiple foes at once. * Stun Grenade - Non-damaging grenade that paralyzes an opponent. * Mysterious Shot - A strange substance that enhances an ally's ATK for a short period of time. * Adrenaline Shot - A medication that can revive a fainted ally with 200 HP. * Belladonna - Eye drops with a wide variety of uses. Cures Blindness. * Gauze - Strong fabric used to cover wounds. Cures Bleeding. * Protective Gel - A powerful gel that enhances the DEF stat for all allies for a short period of time. Equipment Weapons * SD-M Sniper Rifle - Semi-automatic sniper rifle used by the Polish Armed Forces. (ATTK 60) * Upgraded SD-M Sniper Rifle - Semi-automatic sniper rifle used by the Polish Armed Forces. (ATTK 70) * FB Morganite - Semi-automatic assault rifle used by the Polish Armed Forces. (ATTK 40) * Bent Sniper Rifle - Semi-automatic sniper rifle used by the Polish Armed Forces. It's no longer usable. (ATTK 1) * Mosant Rifle - Bolt-action sniper rifle developed in the Soviet Union. (ATTK 75) * AC-99 Assault Rifle - Semi-automatic assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union. (ATTK 45) * SM-2 Goresk - Russian made Submachinegun. (ATTK 38) * Vitas-ML - Russian made Submachinegun. (ATTK 45) * Faram FP9 - German pump-action shotgun. Has a large pellet spread, so it lacks precision targeting. (ATTK 75) * Blast R99 Tactical - Straight-pull bolt-action sniper rifle made in Germany. (ATTK 79) Support Equipment * Leather Wristband - Black strip made of a natural material. Boost has a chance to heal 50 HP, or rise the ATTK, DEF, or AGI of 1 ally. Armors * The Core's Uniform - The Core's army formal wear. (AGI 2, DEF 4) * Kamizelka UCU - Bulletproof vest used by the Polish Armed Forces. (HP 5, AGI 1, DEF 3) * Casual Vest - Common sweater made from high quality cotton. (HP 7, AGI 2, DEF 3) * Cool Shirt - Some people might kill for it. (HP 5, ATTK 5, AGI 3, DEF 1) * Bomber Jacket - A navy blue nylon jacket. (HP 5, AGI 6, DEF 7) * Used Light Coat - An olive green trench coat. (ATTK 6, AGI 7, DEF 4) * Light Windbreaker - Easy to wear coat. (HP 7, AGI 10, DEF 2) * Heavy Coat - A warm and cozy jacket. (HP 13, AGI 1, DEF 7) * Loose Hoodie - An oversized sweatshirt with a front pocket. (HP 10, ATTK 8, AGI 10, DEF 5) * Light Bulletproof Vest - Bullet proof vest made from a light material. (HP 20, AGI 2, DEF 12) * Yellow Sport Jacket - Atiye's favorite sport jacket. It comes with all sorts of pockets to store anything. (HP 15, AGI 11, DEF 6) Head Gears * Helm xz. 2015 - Standard combat helmet of the Polish Armed Forces. (ATTK 1, DEF 4) * Red Headband - Thight red headband. (ATTK 4, DEF 2) * Fuzzy Ushanka - Warm fur cap. (ATTK 1, DEF 5) * Black Balaclava - Incognito Mode. (ATTK 6, DEF 4) * Leather Ushanka - Big and warm to cover your ears. (ATTK 3, DEF 5) * Bike Helmet - It won't stop a bullet, but can protect you from other injuries. (ATTK 2, DEF 8) * Construction Helmet - Yellow colored construction helmet. (ATTK 1, DEF 7) * Polish Beret - Polish army green beret. (ATTK 9, DEF 6) * Skipper Cap - Flat-topped cap made of wool felt. (ATKK 7, DEF 7) * Motorcycle Helmet - Sturdy motorcycle Helmet. (ATTK 4, DEF 8) * Red Baseball Cap - A red baseball cap. (ATTK 9, DEF 3) * Orange Hairband - A cute little elastic hair band. (ATTK 7, DEF 5) Accessories * Polish Dog Tag - Dog tag used by the Polish army. (ATTK 2, LUCK 2) * Quartz Watch - A very precise watch that has run out of batteries. (AGI 3, DEF 1, LUK 1) * Plastic Soldier Toy - A little green soldier for kids. (ATTK 3, LUK 2) * Broken Keychain - It can't hold any keys, but it looks cool, right? (ATTK 1, LUK 4) * Old Belt - Old leather belt. (ATTK 3, DEF 6) * Cheap Necklace - A minimalistic silver collar. (AGI 3, LUK 2) * Lucky Amulet - A small amulet that grants luck to its wearer. (LUK 7) * Printed Handkerchief - Handkerchief with a beautiful printed pattern. (DEF 4, LUK 2) * Safety Googles - Protective eyewear for dangerous activities. (ATTK 2, DEF 5) * Medic Armband - Adair's treasured armband from the Core. (AGI 2, DEF 5, LUK 3) * Stray Cat Keychain - A cute keychain from Lynn's favorite cartoon. (ATTK 6, AGI 2, LUK 2) * Smart Watch - Hi-tech watch with a tiny touch screen. (ATTK 3, AGI 5, LUK 2) Key Items * Cracked Card - An old and cracked digital card. It could be repaired by a handyman. * Elevator Card - An old digital card used to unlock access to certain floors. * Weapon Upgrade Document - A document that grants you a free upgrade for your primary weapon. * Medicinal Herb - A plant with antiseptic properties. In large quantities, its oil can be extracted and used as an ointment. * Wooden Plank - Large wooden plank. Could it work as a bridge? * Distressed Man's Letter - A letter dropped by a man on his way out of town. * Special Medicine - A remedy needed by a sick child at the church. * Bar Membership Card - Membership for the best bar on town (according to the owner). * Flyers - A stack of flyers for the Charity Event. * Security room key - Unlocks the security room door. * Security KeyCard - Campaign Office Key card. * SM-2 Goresk Upgrade Document - A document with instructions to upgrade an SM-2 Goresk submachine gun. Items Removed after the Update Armors * Oversized Poncho - A garment so big you can barely see your feet. (HP 45, DEF 8) * Leather Jacket - A worn out aviator jacket. The zipper doesn't work. (HP 30, DEF 2) * Smart Jacket - A hooded jacket with a slim fit. (HP 47, DEF 3, LUK 5) * Wool Sweater - Emerald pullover. (HP 25, DEF 1) Accessories * Teddy Bear Keychain - A cute keychain with a yellow bear on it. (AGI 1, DEF 1, LUK 2) * Itchy Wristband - Thin wristband made from an itchy material. (AGI 2) * Old Wristband - Old-school wristband. (DEF 1, AGI 1) Key Items * Sister's Note - ??? * Rewritten Sister's Note - ??? * Conduct Pass - ??? Category:Game Mechanics